He Will be Loved
by xXDarkMoonLightVampireXx
Summary: Jaden Yuuki is a new student to Duelist Academy Europe. A scared and timid brunette, Flynnn Kagami wants to get down to the issue and help him. Before the worst happens. *Yaoi!* Will be upped to M for later chapters. BxB Jaden/JuudaixOc!


A/N: **Hi there! It's xXDarkMoonLightVampireXx here and it's about time I put up a story! :D This'll probably suck, but you know, I couldn't help it! I was bored in Advanced Language Arts, and next thing I knew… This. Happened. I'm really sorry if it's boring, o-or if the chapter's too long! I really worked hard on this, like, a month. … I'm really picky with my stories…. So please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **By. All. Means. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. I only own my original character Flynn Kagami. … -Points fingers at lawyers- I said it. Staaaaay awaaaay!**

**P.s. Jaden will be angst in this. You will know why in later chapters. :D That's the only ooc-ness I intend on, so sorry if anyone else is ooc!**

**{{ Flynn's POV }}**

I walked down the street, running a hand through my silky black locks, walking into my school: Duelist Academy Europe. I fetched my blazer out of my locker, slipping the oceanic blue article of clothing over my body. I slipped silently into (1)Professor Rutherford's classroom, sitting in my seat and looking at the instruction for the class period:

_New Student!_

-Desk Inspection

-Deck Inspection

-Tag-Duel in Class Today

I sighed, shaking my head. Nothing new. At least, until I saw something that was never usually on the board: My name.

-Flynn Kagami to the Headmaster's office.

Sighing, I got up from my rather uncomfortable seat, and began making my way to Headmaster Pegasus's office. (A/N: … Yeah. I so went there. Bear with me please. If you want, I guess you could say this is an AU story.) After waving at countless students and swooning girls, I arrived, knocking before slipping through the door.

"You needed me, sir?" I asked, looking up to the silvery-white haired man. He looked up, smiling mischievously at me (it was slightly creepy how he gave that look to everyone). The sun's rays made his golden Millenium Eye glitter, and I couldn't help but stare.

His statement broke the silence and made me lose my train of thought, "Ah, Flynnyboy!" he cooed, drawing an irritated twitch from me. It was always and only me who received these out-of-whack nicknames. "Flynnyboy"? Dear lord. I put on a small smile when I suddenly noticed a brunette coiled up in a chair off in the corner. He had a beaten puppy look on his face and I blinked curiously.

Pegasus gestured to the reserved male, "This is Jaden Yuuki, the new student. Please take good care of him Flynn for he has quite the past"-I noticed a pained wince from the boy now dubbed Jaden, egging on my curiousity-"And Jaden you may now leave."

"Th-Thank y-you sir," he murmured. He stumbled ridiculously over his English, which made me assume he wasn't fluent in it. I heard the slightest bit of a Japanese accent. So. Japan huh?

I took the courtesy of relieving him of his embarrassment. "I'll escort him to class, sir."

I caught a look of relief on the boy's face. I wasn't sure if I smiled or glared at him, but with him cringing a second time… I'd guess the latter for sure.

We left the room, and as if I wasn't drying to know already what was wrong with the kid, Jaden kept trying to avoid me. Something was definitely up and anyone could tell. Time to get rid of the awkward silence with a conversation.

"Where was your last school?" I asked, noting the fiery red blazer hugging his frail body. The Japanese rolled fluently off my tongue. The brunette looked up to me in slight surprise.

"You speak Japanese?" he questioned, then interjected before I could even start to answer: "Duel Academy Japan."

"Hm," I thought, nodding curtly. "Now, just how did you get here? Only people who excel in dueling at the ways of it are allowed to even walk in this place, let alone enroll. You're lucky if you're a Ra Yellow and get in here, and yet a Slifer like you is here?"

A hurt and offended look was plastered on his face, and my stomach immediately clenched in guilt. I tended to speak before thinking.

"I'm sorry I can't please you then," he spoke nearly inaudibly, and I barely caught it.

"(2)G-Gomen ne," I murmured, the guilt evident in my voice. "I didn't mean to sound so rude… What I meant to say was, since the school's so strict… How did you enroll? Money?"

Jaden froze and looked like he was about to keel over. He looked up to with a very melancholy smile. "Let's just say my parents know how to show their authority."

I fell silent and stopped prying then and we went into class. Jaden introduced himself, and as I expected, tagged up with me in the tag dueling. I had to admit, for a Slifer, he was _**damn**_ good. I was even kind of jealous.

After class, I walked out with Jaden, helping him get through the bustle of Obelisk and a few Ra students. I showed him to his locker after struggling through the blur of blue and yellow blazers when I was suddenly hugged tightly from behind.

"'Ey Flynn!" my best friend Jesse Anderson chimed, teal eyes sparkling in the light. He was from Duel Academy America, and was another of the students I had to escort around. He was a total expert at dueling and I was amazed at how good he was. We almost immediately became best friends.

"Well hello there Jesse~" I grinned, "Jaden, I like you to meet this guy. He's my best friend, and his name's Jesse. Jesse, this is Jaden."

"The new kid?"

"Yep," I chuckled.

I felt the mentioned brunette shift uncomfortably behind me and I smiled weakly. Jesse noticed and frowned silently. I could see curiousity playing in his eyes too.

'Is Jaden claustrophobic?' I thought, 'Or is something really that wrong with the kid? Is there something wrong with Jesse?'

I nearly laughed at the thought. Jesse was a damn good guy both in manner _and_ looks if I do say so myself.

Jaden broke my train of thought after Jesse smiled at us and waved a goodbye. "F-Flynn?"

"Hmmm?" I hummed and turned around to look at the Slifer. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" he asked all timid-like and I snickered and nodded. I guessed as much. The way Jaden acted, he rather keel over and die before being forced to mingle with the other students. I guess I didn't blame him.

I smiled, ruffling Jaden's hair. "Why not?"

I reminded myself to ignore the growing blush that blossomed on the brunette's cheeks.

A/N: **FFFF-I was comma happy, sorry :'D Anyways, yay, chapter one's finished! Wooohooo! :3 I know it's kinda long and boring (at least in my opinion), but I really hope you enjoyed!**

… **R & R please? :'3**

Note: **It's rated T right now for a reason (in the next chapter). It will be upped to M later, for obvious reasons. :D**


End file.
